User blog:Venage237/Top 500 Characters I'd like to see in the Next Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale.
Let's be honest here, there are a lot of characters in various games in any of the Playstation systems, whether they be a hero, a villain, or somewhere in between, that could've easily made it in as a playable character in the first Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale game. And seeing how that the developers of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale haven't mentioning any kind of rumors, nor any mentions of any new playable DLC characters in a while, I've decided to make my own personal list of the Top 500 Characters I'd like to see in the Next Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Before anybody looks at the list, here are some of the rules: #This list DOES NOT contain any playable characters that are already in the first game (, so that automatically means that characters like Kratos, Radec, Raiden, Big Daddy, the DMC version of Dante, Nariko, Both versions of Cole MacGrath, all the DLC characters, and so forth, will NOT make it on this list). #I may add a few DLC Skins, as their own seperate playable characters. (Excample: Deimos from God ''o''f War: Ghost of Sparta as his own character, not a DLC skin for Kratos. Same thing with Kessler from inFamous was a DLC skin in the first game, but may be on this list.) #Some of the minions may appear on this list will be their own playable character as well. (So characters like Poseidon from God of War, and Kai from Heavenly Sword were minions, may be put on this list as playable characters.) #I'll also include a few of the Background characters in the last game as their own playable characters as well. (So characters like Hades from God of War may be on this list too.) #There are NO XBox exculsive characters, NO PC exculsive characters, NO Wii/WiiU exclusive characters, and NO GameCube exclusive characters on this list (, so that means that characters like Master Chief from the Halo Series, or any character from the Halo Series, and any of the Minecraft characters will NOT make it on this list). #I will include characters from both the PSP (Playstation Portable) system, and that terrible POS of a Game consol known as the PS Vita system (So characters from Final Fantasy: Dissidia and Dissidia 012 ''will make it on this list as well). #I may also including some characters from movie license games. (Characters like Shrek was in the Shrek games, and most of them were for the Playstation series so he can be on this list.) #Video Games Characters that were originally from TV Shows may be on this list as well. #No characters from any realistic Sports Games (, so no WWE characters, baseball, football, basketball or any other EA Sports games are not allowed). #And all of these characters have to be in at least one Playstation related game system in order to be on this list. (Excample: Ryu Hayabusa, while most of the ''Ninja Gaiden games were for the Xbox, and Xbox 360 systems, Ninja Gaiden 3, was available for not just the Xbox 360, but for the Playstation 3 game system as well, not to mention, he was in some of the Dead or Alive games, so Ryu Hayabusa counts. Another excample: the Team Fortress 2 characters, Chell, and Gordon Freeman, while they are a PC characters, they are in the gamepack called the Orange Box, which has the games; Team Fortess 2, Portal, and Half-Life 2, which is available for the PS3, so they count as well). Also, there is no real order (,with the exception of that last 20 or so), these are just the 500 characters I'd like to see in the next game. I may also change some of the characters every once in a while. Who knows, I may increase the ammount of characters from 500 characters to 600 characters, though I highly doubt it. Hopefully all of you enjoy my list and agree with my choices. Leave a comment if you agree with my choices or not. 500-491 : 500. Urien (Street Fighter III) : 499. Gill (Street Fighter III) : 498. Neptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) : 497. Anonydeath (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory) : 496. Nowe (Drakengard 2) : 495. Hector (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) : 494. Toa Tahu (Bionicle Video Game Series) : 493. Darth Sidious (Star Wars Video game series) : 492. Shademan (Megaman 7) : 491. Titan Inmate (Batman: Arkham Asylum) 490-481 : 490. The Almighty/Patapon Tribe (Patapon Series) : 489. The Queen (Ico) : 488. Hero (Dragon Quest VIII) : 487. Iron Maiden (Resident Evil 4) : 486. CKRY (Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME) : 485. Lone Wanderer (Fallout 3) : 484. Legate Lanius (Fallout: New Vegas) : 483. Parace L'Sia (Arcana Heart 2: Suggoi!) : 482. Klunk (Ratchet & Clank Series) : 481. The Prince (Katamari Series) 480-471 : 480. Ted Smith and Snowflake the Tiger (Dead Rising 2) : 479. Jacob (Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013) : 478. Seth (Street Fighter IV) : 477. Count Veger (Jak 3) : 476. Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 475. Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear Series) : 474. Iron Tager (BlazBlue Series) : 473. Crimson Helm (Okami) : 472. J.S. Steinman (BioShock) : 471. Sorceress (Dragon's Crown) 470-461 : 470. Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls Series) : 469. Nikki (Pandemonium Series) : 468. Scar/Scar's Ghost/The Groundshaker (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 467. Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr (Ben 10 Alien Force Video Game) : 466. Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy Series) : 465. Oki (Okami) : 464. Sander Cohen (BioShock) : 463. St. Germain (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) P.S., have Aeon as an unlockable costume. : 462. Dark Dizzy (Megaman X5) : 461. N. Tropy (Crash Bandicoot Series) 460-451 : 460. Jake Muller (Resident Evil 6) : 459. The Boy (The Last Guardian) : 458. King Bohan (Heavenly Sword) : 457. Vito Scaletta (Mafia II) : 456. Dallas (Pay Day Series) : 455. Sam B. (Dead Island: Riptide) : 454. Alyx Vance (Half-Life 2) : 453. Astaroth (Ghost 'N Goblins Series) : 452. Artyom (Metro Series) : 451. Maximo (Maximon Series) 450-441 : 450. The Oracle (Fahrenheit) : 449. Lucas Kane (Fahrenheit) : 448. Isaac Washington (The House of the Dead: Overkill) : 447. Alexia Ashford and Alfred Ashford (Resident Evil CODE: Veronica) : 446. Thane Krios (Mass Effect Series) : 445. Tsukumo (Viewtiful Joe : Red Hot Rumble) : 444. Parasoul (Skullgirls) : 443. Rajan (Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves) : 442. Lou (Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock) : 441. Flemming (Shadows of the Damned) 440-431 : 440. Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive Series) : 439. Ripto (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) : 438. Axl (Megaman X: Command Mission) : 437. Bearminator (Crash Bash) : 436. Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue series) : 435. Aegis (Persona 3) : 434. Blaze the Cat (Sonic Series) : 433. Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy Series) : 432. Bill Williamson (Red Dead Redemption) : 431. Kurt Zisa (Kingdom Hearts) 430-421 : 430. The Chairman (Ghostbuster the Video Game) : 429. Serena Patel (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimension) : 428. Spider (Megaman X: Command Mission) : 427. Lilith and Mundus' Spawn (DMC: Devil May Cry) : 426. Robbie the Rabbit (Silent Hill Series) : 425. Croc (Madagascar video game) : 424. Karin Koenig (Shadow Hearts Series) : 423. Romulus Slag (Ratchet & Clank Series) : 422. Zoran Lazarević (Uncharted 2: Among Thieves) : 421. Scharlachrot (Arcana Hearts 3) 420-411 : 420. Regent of the Mask (Ninja Gaiden 3) : 419. The Boogeyman (Silent Hill: Downpour) : 418. Q (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike) : 417. Thomas Mutton/Dumuzid (Catherine) : 416. Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) : 415. Ico (Ico) : 414. Weiß (Arcana Hears 3) : 413. Jubileus the Creator (Bayonetta) : 412. Agumon (Digimon video game series) : 411. Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) 410-401 : 410. Oswald the Luck Rabbit (Epic Mickey 2) : 409. Pac-Man (Pac-Man Series) : 408. General Shepard (Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2) : 407. Cyber Akuma (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) : 406. Raven (Gravity Rush) : 405. Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper Series) : 404. Aiden Pierce (Watch Dogs) : 403. Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) : 402. Neyla (Sly Cooper Series) : 401. Zarok (MediEvil series) 400-391 : 400. Laharl (Disgaea: Hour of Darkness) : 399. T'ai Fu (T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger) : 398. Kasuga (Sengoku Basara Series) : 397. Minato Arisato (Persona 3) : 396. Alisa Boskonovitch (Tekken Series) : 395. Yuri Hyuga (Shadow Hearts Series) : 394. KOS-MOS (Xenosaga Series) : 393. BlackRose (.hack) : 392. Kenshi (Mortal Kombat Series) : 391. Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue Series) 390-381 : 390. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed Series) : 389. Mondo Zappa (Killer Is Dead) : 388. The End (Metal Gear Solid 3) : 387. Cordelia Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 386. Garcian Smith (killer7) : 385. Garcia Hotspur (Shadows of the DAMNED) : 384. Skelter Helter (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 383. Helter-Skelter (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 382. Juno (Assassin's Creed Series) : 381. Mundus (Devil May Cry) 380-371 : 380. Shredder (TMNT video game series) : 379. Mephiles the Dark (Sonic Series) : 378. Ichigo Kurosaki/Hollow Ichigo (Bleach video game series) : 377. Komari Vosa (Star Wars: Bounty Hunter) : 376. Abyss (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) : 375. Count Veger (Jak & Daxter Series) : 374. The Ninja (I-Ninja) : 373. Astraroth (Soul Calibur Series) : 372. Leonhardt Victorion (Anarchy Reigns) : 371. King Mickey (Kingdom Hearts Series) 370-361 : 370. Drowned Ophelia (Brutal Legend) : 369. Raphael (TMNT video game series) : 368. Wizeman (Nights Series) : 367. Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece Video Game Series) : 366. Killbane (Saint Rows: The Third) : 365. Jedah (Darkstalkers Series) : 364. Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid Series) : 363. Darth Maul (Star Wars Video Game Series) : 362. Hercules (God of War III) : 361. Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) 360-351 : 360. Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) : 359. Captain America (Captain America video games) : 358. Puss in Boots (Shrek video game series) : 357. Sigma (Megaman X Series) : 356. Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 355. Peter Griffin (Family Guy video game series) : 354. The Underminer (Incredibles: Rise of the Underminers) : 353. Mr. Hammer and Sickle (Batman Arkham City) : 352. Naruto (Naruto Video Game Series) : 351. Al Mualim (Assassin's Creed) 350-341 : 350. Regent of the Mask (Ninja Gaiden 3) : 349. Don Pinstripelli Potorotti (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 348. Ultimecia (Final Fantasy Series) : 347. Nu-13 (BlazBlue:Calamity Trigger) : 346. Luke Custer (Altered Beast) : 345. Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 344. Xion (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 343. Vizier (Prince of Persia Series) : 342. King Fossa (Madagascar Video Game) : 341. Khamsin (Metal Gear Rising: Revengence) 340-331 : 340. Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean video game series) : 339. Jeanne (Bayonetta) : 338. Sundowner (Metal Gear Rising: Revengence) : 337. Aragorn (Lord of the Rings Video Game Series) : 336. Isaac (Castlevania Series) : 335. Predator (Predator Series) : 334. Havik (Mortal Kombat Series) : 333. Grant (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) : 332. Rikimaru (Tenchu Series) : 331. G-Man (Half-Life Series) 330-321 : 330. Lego Character, possibly Lego Batman (Lego Video Game Series) : 329. Tony Hawk (Tony Hawk Underground Series) : 328. Reala (Nights Series) : 327. Mr. Incredible (Incredibles Series) : 326. Bitores Mendez (Resident Evil 4) : 325. Terra-Xehanort (Kingdom Heat Series) : 324. Strider Hiryu (Strider Series) : 323. Jack (BioShock) : 322. Apocalypse (X-Men Legends II: Rise of the Apocalypse) : 321. Superman (Injustice) 320-311 : 320. The Mastermind (Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 Frights) : 319. Master Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) : 318. Nasira (Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge) : 317. Bolverk (Devil May Cry 2) : 316. Graf Von Schrader (Medal of Honor: European Assault) : 315. Rorschach (Watchmen video game) : 314. Lionwhyte (Brutal Legend) : 313. Alex (Madagascar video game) : 312. Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear Solid) : 311. Mistral (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) 310-301 : 310. Jafar (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 309. Alrik (God of War 2) : 308. Alighiero Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) : 307. Argosax the Chaos (Devil May Cry 2) : 306. Goku (Dragonball Series) : 305. Charon (God of War) : 304. Kia (Saint Rows: the Third) : 303. Swan (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 302. Catherine (Cartherine) : 301. Doviculus (Brutal Legend) 300-291 : 300. Hulk (Incredible Hulk Video Game) : 299. Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers Series) : 298. Evan the Clown (Dead Rising 2: Off the Record) : 297. Voldo (Soul Salibur Series) : 296. Shrek (Shrek video game series) : 295. Demoman (Team Fortress 2) : 294. Meryl Silverburge (Metal Gear Solid 4) : 293. Arakune (BlazBlu Series) : 292. I-No (Guilty Gear Series) : 291. Raging Raven (Metal Gear Solid 4) 290-281 : 290. The Fury (Metal Gear Solid 3) : 289. Megaera (God of War: Ascension) : 288. Tisiphone (God of War: Ascension) : 287. Python (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) : 286. Olga Gurlukovich (Metal Gear Solid 2) : 285. Gideon Gordon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World Video Game) : 284. Killer Croc (Batman Arkhamverse) : 283. Mariska (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 282. The Scout (Team Fortress 2) : 281. Bane (Batman Arkhamverse series, or Injustice) 280-271 : 280. Vikke (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 279. Oleg Kirrlov (Saint Rows the Third) : 278. Marty McFly (PS3 Back to the Future game) : 277. Sonic the Werehog (Sonic Unleashed) : 276. Jeane (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 275. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy Series) : 274. Taokaka (BlazBlu Series) : 273. The Spy (Team Fortess 2) : 272. Sparda (Devil May Cry Series) : 271. Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell Series) 270-261 : 270. Liara T'Soni (Mass Effect Series) : 269. Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 268. Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat Series) : 267. Felicia (Darkstalkers Series) : 266. The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) : 265. E-123 Omega (Sonic Series) : 264. Auron (Final Fantasy Series) : 263. Pollux & Castor (God of War: Ascension) : 262. Black Cat/Symbiote infected Black Cat (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) : 261. Dollmaker/Dr. Angus Bumby (Alice: Madness Returns) 260-251 : 260. The Last Spartan (God of War II) : 259. Maris Brood (Star Wars Force Unleased) : 258. Chaos (Sonic Series) : 257. Scott Pilgrim/Nega-Scott (Scott Pilgriom vs. the World Video Game) : 256. General Armquist (Destroy all Humans) : 255. Paragon (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) : 254. Zangief (Street Fighter Series) : 253. Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4) : 252. Doomsday (Injustice) : 251. Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts Series) 250-241 : 250. Tony Montana (PS2 Scarface Game) : 249. James Heller (Prototype 2) : 248. Monster-Ock (PS1 Spider-Man game) : 247. Mysterio (Spider-Man: Scattered Dimensions/Spider-Man: Friend of Foe) : 246. Ivo Shandor (Ghostbusters Video Game) : 245. Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat Series) : 244. Monsoon (Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) : 243. Credo (Devil May Cry 4) : 242. Sanctus (Devil May Cry 4) : 241. Xenomorph (Alien Video Game Series) 240-231 : 240. Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 239. Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 238. Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue Series) : 237. Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat Series) : 236. Nightcrawler (X-Men III: The Offical Game) : 235. Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper Series) : 234. Chun-Li (Street Fighter Series) : 233. Amy Rose (Sonic Series) : 232. Luis Fernando Lopez (Grand Theft Auto IV) : 231. Nights (Nights Series) 230-221 : 230. Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank Series) : 229. Cynder (Spyro Series) : 228. The Solider (Team Fortress 2) : 227. Tyrone King (Dead Rising 2) : 226. Venom (Spider-Man video game Series) : 225. Norman Jayden (Heavy Rain) : 224. Arius (Devil May Cry 2) : 223. Beowulf (Devil May Cry 3) : 222. Dollface (Twisted Metal Series) : 221. Cyrus Temple (Saints Row the Third) 220-211 : 220. Sam & Max (Sam & Max Series) : 219. Alistor (Viewtiful Joe Series) : 218. Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 217. Motorized Patriots (BioShock Infinite) : 216. Piggsy (Manhunt Series) : 215. Penelope (Sly Cooper Series) : 214. James Sunderland (Silent Hill 2) : 213. Claudia Wolf (Silent Hill 3) : 212. Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 211. Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot Series) 210-201 : 210. The Pryo (Team Fortress 2) : 209. Scarecrow (Batman Arkham Asylum) : 208. Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 207. Satan (Castlevania: Lord of the Shadows) : 206. Bomberman (Bomberman series) : 205. Fatman (Metal Gear Solid 2) : 204. Lavitz Slambert (Legend of Dragoon) : 203. Handyman (BioShock Infinite) : 202. Yoda (Star Wars video games series) : 201. Zed (Lollipop Chainsaw) 200-191 : 200. Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (Soul Calibur Series) : 199. Poison and Hugo (Final Fight/Street Fighter Series) : 198. The Boy (LIMBO) : 197. Chimera Hybrid (Resistance) : 196. Ninetails (PS2 version of Okami) : 195. Mileena (Mortal Kombat Series) : 194. Baraka (Mortal Kombat Series) : 193. Deathstroke (either Batman Arkham Origins, or Injustice) : 192. Agent G (House of the Dead Series) : 191. That Man (Guilty Gear Series) 190-181 : 190. Alec Mason (Red Faction: Guerrilla) : 189. Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandcoot Series) : 188. Dr. Eggman (Sonic Series) : 187. Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) : 186. Osmund Saddler (Resident Evil 4) : 185. Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) : 184. Blight (PS2 version of Okami) : 183. Christie Monteiro (Tekken Series) : 182. Garland (Final Fantasy Series) : 181. Commander Shepard (Mass Effect Series) 180-171 : 180. Cammy (Street Fighter Series) : 179. Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) : 178. Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat Series) : 177. William Joseph "B.J." Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein Series) : 176. Spider-Man 2099 (Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions/Spider-Man Edge of Time) : 175. Chris Redfield (Resident Evil Series) : 174. James Bond (007 Video Game Series) : 173. Harry Potter (Harry Potter Video Game Series) : 172. Wyzen (Asura's Wrath) : 171. Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters the video game) 170-161 : 170. Death (Dante's Inferno) : 169. Death (Castlevania Series) : 168. Ra's al Ghul (Batman Arkhamverse Series) : 167. Specter (Ape Escape Series) : 166. Buzz (Buzz! Series) : 165. Kasumi (Dead or Alive Series) : 164. Roxas (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 163. Gray Fox/Null (Metal Gear Solid Series) : 162. Crying Wolf (Metal Gear Solid 4) : 161. Thanatos (God of War Series) 160-151 : 160. Handsome Jack (Borderlands 2) : 159. Ryu/Evil Ryu (Street Fighter Series) : 158. Gary Smith (Bully) : 157. Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV) : 156. Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank Series) : 155. Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) : 154. Gex (Gex video game) : 153. Brooker Dewitt (BioShock Infinite) : 152. Nathan Hale (Resistance) : 151. Steven Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengence) 150-141 : 150. Screaming Mantis (Metal Gear Solid 4) : 149. Alecto (God of War: Ascension) : 148. General Grievous (Star Wars Video Games Series) : 147. Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) : 146. Blacker Baron/Black Baron (Anarchy Reign) : 145. Destroyman (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 144. Arkham/Jester (Devil May Cry 3) : 143. Kazuya Mishima/Devil (Tekken Series) : 142. Jin Kazama/Devil Jin (Tekken Series) : 141. Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken Series) 140-131 : 140. The Sorrow (Metal Gear Solid 3) : 139. Poseidon (God of War Series) : 138. The Heavy and The Medic (Team Fortress 2) : 137. M. Bison (Street Fighter Series) : 136. The Mad Hatter (Americian McGee's Alice/Alice: Madness Returns) : 135. Metal Sonic (Sonic Series) : 134. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) : 133. Flying Fox (Heavenly Sword) : 132. Kai (Heavenly Sword) : 131. Raymond Sullivan (Dead Rising 2) 130-121 : 130. The Hunter (Dead Space) : 129. Edward Carnby (Alone in the Dark Series) : 128. Russell Northrop (Bully) : 127. Gordan Freeman (Halflife Series, but get Freeman to say some lines) : 126. Jango Fett (Star Wars Bounty Hunter) : 125. Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) : 124. Athena (God of War Series) : 123. Josey (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 122. Silhouette (Destroy All Humans) : 121. Gohma Vlitra Core (Asura's Wrath) 120-111 : 120. Lucia (Devil May Cry 2) : 119. Father Balder (Bayonetta) : 118. Jack Cayman (Anarchy Reign version) : 117. Hercules (God of War III) : 116. Nightmare (Soul Calibur Series) : 115. Raiden (Mortal Kombat Series) : 114. Lewis Legend (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 113. Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) : 112. Faith (Mirror's Edge) : 111. Lee Everett and Clementine (The Walking Dead Video Game) 110-101 : 110. Holly Summers (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 109. Juan (Guacamelee!) : 108. Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon) : 107. Corvo Attano (Dishonored) : 106. Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) : 105. Deadpool (Deadpool Video Game) : 104. Kessler (inFamous) : 103. Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 4) : 102. Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII Series) : 101. The Traveler (The Journey) 100-91 : 100. Vincent Brooke (Catherine) : 99. Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) : 98. Deimos (God of War) : 97. Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) : 96. Spyro (Spyro Series) : 95. Travis Touchdown (PS3 version of No More Heroes) : 94. Sora (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 93. Trish (Devil May Cry series) : 92. Deus (Asura's Wrath) : 91. Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) 90-81 : 90. Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain) : 89. Gabriel Belmont (Castlevania) : 88. Spider-Man (the Spider-Man video games) : 87. Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones video game series) : 86. Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) : 85. The Prince/Dark Prince (Prince of Persia Series) : 84. Ares (God of War Series) : 83. Yasha (Asura's Wrath) : 82. Bayonetta (Bayonetta Series) : 81. Henry Cooldown (PS3 version of No More Heroes) 80-71 : 80. Juri Han (Super Street Fighter VI) : 79. Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) : 78. Cervantes (Soul Calibur Series) : 77. Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors Series) : 76. Lady (Devil May Cry Series) : 75. John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) : 74. Chuck Greene (Dead Rising Series) : 73. Eddie Riggs (Brutal Legends) : 72. Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Series) : 71. Hades (God of War Series) 70-61 : 70. Kain (Legacy of Kain Series) : 69. Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) : 68. DMC's Vergil/Hollow Vergil (DMC: Devil May Cry) : 67. Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue Series) : 66. Alucard (Castlevania Series) : 65. Nero (Devil May Cry 4) : 64. Alice Lidell (American McGee's Alice/Alice: Madness Returns) : 63. Afro Samurai (Afro Samurai) : 62. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed Series) : 61. Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry 3) 60-51 : 60. Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) : 59. Cole Phelps (L.A.. Noire) : 58. Max Payne (Max Payne Series) : 57. Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear Rising: Revengence) : 56. Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden Series) : 55. Naughty Bear (Naughty Bear) : 54. Chell (Portal Series) : 53. Alex Mercer (Prototype) : 52. Albert Wesker (Resident Evil Series) : 51. Johnny Gat (Saints Row Series) 50-41 : 50. Klonoa (The Klonoa Series) : 49. Ancient Ogre (Tekken Series) : 48. Jackie Estacado (The Darkness Series) : 47. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider Series) : 46. Corporal Joseph Turok (Turok Series) : 45. Zero (Megaman X Series) : 44. Galen Marek/Starkiller (Star Wars Force Unleashed Series) : 43. Amaterasu (PS2 version of Okami) : 42. Bladewolf (Metal Gear Rising: Revengence) : 41. Sin Tzu (Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu) 40-31 : 40. Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem Series) : 39. Justice (Guilty Gear Series) : 38. Riku (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 37. Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts Series) : 36. Rayman (Rayman Series) : 35. Jack Kauser (Resident Evil Series) : 34. Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy Series) : 33. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) : 32. Agent 47 (Hitman Series) : 31. Albedo (Xenosaga Series) 30-21 : 30. Dingo Egret (Zone of the Ender: The 2nd Runners) : 29. Morrigan (Darkstalkers Series) : 28. Jill Valentine (Resident Evil Series) : 27. Orochi (Warriors Orochi) : 26. Frank West (Dead Rising 2: Off the Record) : 25. Scooby-Doo, or both Scooby-Doo and Shaggy (Scooby-Doo video game series) : 24. William Birkin/G (Resident Evil 2) : 23. Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat Series) : 22. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) : 21. The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) 20-11 : 20. Mai Shiranui (King of Fighter Series) : 19. Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) : 18. Dahaka (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) : 17. Pryamid Head (Silent Hill Series) : 16. Vamp (Metal Gear Solid 4 version, but I'd accept Vamp's MGS2 costume as a unlockable costume.) : 15. Revolver Ocelot/Major Ocelot/Liquid Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid Series) : 14. Augus (Asura's Wrath) : 13. Akuma (Street Fighter Series) : 12. Cryptosporidium (Destroy All Humans Series) : 11. Batman (Batman Arkhamverse Series) 10-1 : 10. Classic Vergil (Devil May Cry Series) : 9. Asura (Asura's Wrath) : 8. Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars video game series) : 7. Old Snake/Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid Series) : 6. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Series) : 5. The Joker (Either Batman Arkhamverse Series or Injustice) : 4. Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil 3) : 3. Classic Dante (Devil May Cry Series) : 2. Wolverine (X-Men Origins: Wolverine video game) : 1. Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy Series) Gallery Category:Blog posts